The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to rotary wing aircraft, and in particular to harmonic data transfer in a rotary wing aircraft.
In a rotary wing aircraft, signals are often transferred between a stationary component (e.g., the airframe) and a rotating component (e.g., rotor system). For example, rotary wing aircraft having active rotors transfer rotor sensor signals from sensors on the rotor blades to a control system in the airframe. Control signals from an airframe control system are also transferred from the airframe to the rotor system. Transferring a time domain signal between the airframe system and rotor system requires significant bandwidth. Delays in signal transfer can impede certain control techniques due to a lack of consistent and timely data transfer between system components. Signal dimension and capacity limitations in transfer media results can preclude certain control techniques, altogether.